Onze e cinqüenta e nove
by Any-Chan
Summary: Era aniversário dela, teria ele esquecido? Será que conseguirá, ele, chegar até ela antes do bater do dia seguinte? [Fic de niver para Yui Kim]


**I) Saint Seiya não me pertence**

**II) Palavras entre # são ações**

**III) Fic em homenagem a Yui-Kim, pelo seu aniversário**

**Onze e cinqüenta e nove**

Estava quase anoitecendo, os poucos vestígios dos raios solares atravessavam a janela de sua sala de estar, no seu apartamento.

Yui, uma jovem que completava 19 anos, com cabelos roxos e lisos, lábios vermelhos, pele branca e olhos verdes, que se seguravam para não deixar uma lágrima rolar por sua face.

Estivera ao menos na esperança de receber um telefonema dele, Shaka, um indiano a qual namorava há dois meses. Toda vez em que seu telefone tocara, hoje, no seu aniversário, sua expressão se enchia de uma plena alegria, até depois de descobrir que não era quem esperava...

Como ele foi capaz? Esquecer o dia do aniversário dela...

Desliga a TV, as desgraças que passavam no jornal só a fazia se sentir mais triste.

A campainha toca e ela rapidamente seca as lágrimas que rolavam em sua face e abre a porta.

- Parabéns!! - Exclamam duas meninas, Ana e Virginia, que abraçam Yui. Quem eram elas? Suas irmãs.

- Obrigada! - Sorri Yui, pela primeira vez naquele dia, e abrindo caminhos para que as duas entrassem com o bolo que trouxeram.

- Você está bem? - pergunta Ana, vendo a rápida olhada de Yui para o telefone

- Ah, sim, claro n.n' - Yui

- É ele, não é? - Virginia

- Ele nem sequer me ligou..- Yui abaixa a cabeça, vencida, suas irmãs sempre sabiam o que ela sentia, impressionante..

- Arg, não liga Yui, homem é tudo igual u.ú - Ana

- E isso não vai ficar assim! Vou dar uma boa lição de moral nele.. - Viba

Yui sorri pela segunda vez..

- Ah, ele deve ter tido um bom motivo, deve estar com a cabeça cheia e..- Yui

- É, e nós mulheres somos mais complicadas por tentarmos livrar eles - sorri Ana

- Isso não é desculpa Yui, seu aniversário é e devia ser uma coisa realmente muito importante para ele, pelo menos uma ligação não custava nada.. - Viba

- É, força, até onze horas, cinqüenta e nove minutos e cinqüenta e nove segundos ainda é hoje:D - Ana

- o.o'' er.. -Yui

- Que foi? Essa foi a hora que o Milo me ligou no ano passado u.ú - Ana

Virginia e Yui riem da cara de Ana, fazer rir era com ela mesma..

E assim as horas se passaram, com as três sentadas no sofá e Yui dormindo entre as duas

- Estou preocupada Ana - fala Virginia

- Nem me fale, já são dez e meia e nada do Shaka.. - Ana

- Acho que ele se esqueceu mesmo, ela vai ficar decepcionada - Virginia

- Eu não agüento ver ninguém triste, ainda mais a nossa irmã - Ana

A campainha toca e as duas se olham, Virginia se levanta para abrir a porta e dá de cara com um belo rapaz de olhos azuis, longos cabelos dourados presos a um rabo de cavalo e usava terno, e respirava ofegante, segurando um buquê de violetas em suas mãos trêmulas

- A...A Yui...ela está? - Shaka

- Está dormindo - Virginia abre caminho para Shaka entrar

- Um lado positivo, eu acho, és mais responsável que Milo u.ú - Ana

Shaka sorri, e fala:

- Ele tenta..

- Ainda bem que eu não tenho problemas com o Dohko- Virginia

Shaka vai até Yui, adormecida só no sofá

- Bom, vamos deixar-los a sós.. -Ana

- O QUE?! - Virginia

- Eu sei que você é mais velha, mas vamos sair ¬¬''- Ana

- Juízo Shaka, to de olho..u.ú -Virginia

- Claro, pode deixar. - Shaka sorri

As duas saem. Shaka se abaixa frente a menina adormecida, acariciando-lhe a face, fazendo-a despertar lentamente

- Sha..Shaka??!! - ela se senta rapidamente no sofá - onde minhas irmãs estão?

- Elas acabaram de sair..- Shaka

Yui fica vermelha

- Ah isso é pra você - ele lhe entrega o buquê

- Obrigada -Yui

- Me desculpe pela hora.. saí tarde de uma reunião de trabalho - ele olha para o terno que usava - não podia ligar e fiquei com medo de você pensar que esqueci e passar das onze horas, cinqüenta e nove minutos e cinqüenta e nove segundos - ele sorri - espero que me desculpe

Yui o olha desconfiada, fazendo-o abaixar a cabeça, mas logo o abraça.

- O que importa é que está aqui, não é? - Yui

- Então - ele se levanta, oferecendo-lhe a mão - aceita dançar comigo? - Shaka

- Mas com que música? - Yui

- Tudo sinuosamente preparado, senhorita - Shaka cochicha, ligando o som, onde o locutor disse:

- Agora um pedido de Shaka, para Yui, música: First Love - Utada Hikaru

- Não acredito! - Yui

Shaka a abraça, fazendo-a encostar sua cabeça em seu ombro e começam a dançar lentamente

Saigo no kisu wa

tabako no flavor ga shita

nigakute setsunai kaori

ashita no imagoro niwa

anata wa dokoni irundaro

dare wo omotterundarou

(O nosso último beijo

tinha o sabor do cigarro

um gosto amargo e triste

Amanhã, nessa mesma hora

Onde você vai estar?

Em quem estará pensando?

Você sempre será meu amor

E, algum dia, mesmo que me apaixone de novo )

- Te amo - ele cochicha em seu ouvido, deixando-a vermelha

You will always gonna be my love

itsuka darekato mata koini ochitemo

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

You will always gonna be the one

ima wa mada kanishi love song

atarashi uta utaerumade

Tachidomaru jikanga

Ugokidasouto shiteru

wasuretakunaikotobakari

ashita no imagoro niwa

watashi wa kitto naiteru

anato wo omotterundarou

(Eu lembrarei do amor

Você me fez pensar como

Você sempre será único

Agora, ainda é uma triste canção de amor

Até que eu cante uma nova canção

As horas, que pararam

Estão agora tentando prosseguir

Só há coisas que não quero esquecer)

- Também - ela da uma resposta á mesma altura á de Shaka

You will always be inside my heart

itsumo anata dakeno basho ga arukara

I hope that I have a place in

your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

ima wa mada kanashii love song

atarashi uta utaerumade

(Amanhã, nessa mesma hora

Eu vou estar certamente chorando

E estar pensando em você

Você sempre vai estar no meu coração

Sempre haverá um lugar só seu

Eu espero ter um lugar no seu também

Agora e para sempre você será único)

Ele para de dançar, segurando carinhosamente a face dela e a beijando carinhosamente

You will always gonna be my love

itsuka dareka to mato koini

ochitemo

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

you will always gonna be the one

mada kanashii love song

now and forever, ever

(Agora, ainda é uma triste canção de amor

Até que eu cante uma nova canção

você sempre será meu amor

E, algum dia, mesmo que me apaixone de novo

Eu lembrarei do amor

Você me fez pensar como

Você sempre será único

Ainda, é uma triste canção

Agora e para sempre...)

Ele vai descendo seus beijos pelo pescoço da menina, deixando-a mais vermelha e arrancando-lhes gemidos.

Shaka a pega no colo e a deita no sofá, e volta para beijar-la..

- Ser-te-ei sincero, nunca me senti tão bem ao lado de uma pessoa, tão feliz, tão.. - ele da um selinho nela - apaixonado - completa

- Eu também Shaka, meu anjo - fala Yui, acariciando a face de Shaka, que volta a beijar-la

Shaka novamente volta a descer cada vez mais os beijos, baixando assim, a alça da camiseta que Yui usava, fazendo-a sorrir, vermelha

O telefone toca, assustando a ambos

- Alô?- Yui - Ah, obrigada tia! Claro, boa noite..

Shaka tira a camiseta de Yui e continua seus beijos, mas ainda havia uma peça no local: o sutiã de Yui

- Shaka - exclama ela

- Te amo - foi o que o mesmo conseguiu responder no momento, fazendo Yui sorrir

E ela se entrega a seu amor. Algum tempo depois, ás onze horas, cinqüenta e nove minutos e cinqüenta e nova segundos:

- Yui? - Shaka

- Sim? - pergunta ela, enlaçada em seus braços e acariciando-os

- Parabéns! - Shaka

**FIM**


End file.
